This invention relates to an image reading method and apparatus for outputting read image data to a plurality of output destinations.
Scanners now in practical use allow the setting of various parameters such as image reading resolution and image format and read image data in accordance with these parameters. In a situation where a scanner of this kind reads an image and outputs the read image to a plurality of output destinations such as printers and mail servers simultaneously, the scanner performs scanning in accordance with specific parameters decided freely in advance and executes processing to convert the read image to image data whose parameters can be handled by each output destination, the conversion processing being executed at output of the image to each output destination. The scanner then outputs the image data resulting from the conversion.
In this example of the prior art, however, the processing for parameter conversion must be executed for each and every output destination in a case where the image scanning parameters that can be handled at a plurality of output destinations differ for each destination and in a case where a specific parameter decided freely in advance at the time of scanning differ from the parameters of the plurality of output destinations. Consequently, the processing time needed for conversion is greater than that required when the image data having a parameter that can be handled by the output destination is created at the time of the scanning operation. In case of digital processing such as conversion of resolution, moreover, there are instances in the prior art where processing that leads to image degradation must be executed.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an image reading method and apparatus in which the reading of an image is performed using a parameter common to a plurality of output destinations, overall processing efficiency is improved and image degradation is suppressed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image reading method and apparatus in which an image format that is the same for a plurality of output destinations connected via a network is selected automatically and an image is read in accordance with the format selected, thereby improving processing speed and efficiency.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an image reading method and apparatus in which a resolution that is the same for a plurality of output destinations connected via a network is selected automatically and an image is read in accordance with the resolution selected, thereby eliminating the need for digital processing, such as resolution conversion, that is accompanied by degradation of the image, the end result being less degradation of the image.
According to the present invention, the foregoing objects are attained by providing an image reading apparatus for outputting read image data to a plurality of output destinations, comprising selection means for selecting a common parameter of the output destinations from image scanning parameters that have been set for each of the plurality of output destinations; reading means for reading an image in accordance with the parameter selected by the selection means; and output means for outputting, to each of the output destinations, image data read by the reading means.
In a preferred embodiment, the image scanning parameters are image formats.
In a preferred embodiment, the image scanning parameters are resolutions.
In a preferred embodiment, the output means outputs read image data to a plurality of output destinations connected via a network.
According to the present invention, the foregoing objects are attained by providing an image reading method for outputting read image data to a plurality of output destinations, comprising a selection step of selecting a common parameter of the output destinations from image scanning parameters that have been set for each of the plurality of output destinations; a reading step of reading an image in accordance with the parameter selected by the selection step; and an output step of outputting, to each of the output destinations, image data read by the reading step.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.